1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an electrolyte mixture, an electrolytic capacitor having the same and an oxidant mixture for conjugated polymer synthesis.
2. Background
Improving the electrolyte conductivity has long been one of the major topics in the development of an electrolytic capacitor. The electrolyte with a high conductivity can reduce the equivalent series resistance (ESR) of the electrolytic capacitor, so as to provide high-frequency low impedance and high reliability. A conductive polymer has a higher conductivity than an aqueous electrolyte or a solid organic semiconductor complex salt (e.g. tetracyanoquinodimethane (TCNQ) complex salt) used for conventional capacitors, and exhibits an adequate insulating property at high temperature. Therefore, such conductive polymer has become the mainstream of the solid electrolyte for existing electrolytic capacitors.
As compared to the conventional aqueous electrolyte, the conductive polymer as an electrolyte of an electrolytic capacitor provides low impedance and good thermal stability. However, the static capacitance of the electrolytic capacitor having the conductive polymer as an electrolyte is usually lower than that of the conventional aqueous electrolytic capacitor with similar size. The lower static capacitance has become the main drawback of the solid electrolytic capacitor.